


Overwhelm

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: s06e07 Defender of All Universes, Sleepy Cuddles, feelings vomit, season 6 wrecked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle with Lotor, everything sinks in.





	Overwhelm

Now that it's quiet, everything's had a chance to catch up to him. The fight with Shiro's clone, everything with Lotor, saying goodbye to the Castle of the Lions.

_Shiro died._

On the astral plane, within Black's consciousness, his greatest fear having come to pass. _Shiro died. Shiro died. ShirodiedShirodied **dieddiedDIED**_

He's alive now, thanks to Allura, and he's resting. But the reality that he'd _been dead_ , that he'd _lost Shiro,_ grips his chest like a vice, and he doesn't realize he's crying until he feels a hand wipe away the tears.

"Oh, honey..."

Krolia- _Mom_ , is opening her arms to him, like she never got to when he was little and had a bad day at school, or scraped his knee, or had a bad dream. He wouldn't go crying to her for that now, but this isn't just a bad dream, he'd lost the person he loved most in the world.

He sinks into her embrace, letting his tears soak her shoulder.

"You love him, don't you?"

Pidge once said something to the effect of _mothers always know_ , and she was right.

"I told him he was my brother," Keith chokes, "but he's so much more. He's my _entire world_ and I-"

"But he's here now," Mom whispers, hugging him closer, "you have another chance to tell him, when he wakes up. And don't worry, I know he feels the same way for you."

Mother always knows.

"I'm staying in Black with him tonight," he says, once his sobs die down. "Thanks, Mom."

She kisses his forehead before letting go of him.

"I couldn't be there to kiss the bruises and read you stories, or to bring you ice cream when you got your heart broken. But I'm here now."

After she leaves, he settles on the floor beside Shiro, pressing as close to his warm, new, _alive_ body as he can. Even if it's a different body it's still Shiro, _his_ Shiro, the man he loves more than life itself.

He tucks himself under Shiro's remaining arm, leaning on his chest, listening to the weak but steady beat of his heart. As he drifts off to sleep, he feels Shiro's arm tighten around him, his hand seeking out his.

"I love you, too, Keith," he thinks he hears Shiro murmur in his sleep. Fresh tears spring to his eyes, tears of relief and joy as he nestles closer, taking Shiro's hand and lacing their fingers together.

For the first time since coming back from the quantum abyss, he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> season 6 fucking killed me I knew it would but I was not prepared


End file.
